


Happy birthday Rogers

by Mr_Lils



Series: Avengers squad goals [2]
Category: Captain America, The Avengers
Genre: F/M, Friendship goals, felt like saying happy birthday to my favourite soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Lils/pseuds/Mr_Lils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy birthday capsicle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy birthday Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> Shitty fic I know  
> BUT IT'S CAPTAINS BIRTHDAY  
> I HAD TO WRITE HIM SOMETHING  
> ♡_♡

Running up to Steve, I launched myself onto his back. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOLDIER!!!" He couldn't surpress his laughter as we both toppled to the floor in a giggly mess.

"That time of year already? Damn." Old men and their old memory. "Language captain!! And yeah, can't you hear Tony getting all excited for your fireworks? He was like this last year as well!"

"Yeah he almost blew up the dorms last year, I'm not sure I want to redecorate just yet." I winced at the memory of the hole in the side of the tower. "Well at least there was a gentle breeze throughout the dorms??" 

Steve just grinned as I tried making the memory a tad less dangerous and burnt.

"At least we can have fun, even if you're not far off 100!!" Making a fast beeline for the door I giggled uncontrollably as Steve struggled to chase after me.

This 4th of July wouldn't end up terrible, not when I had my friends around me. 

(Even if Tony ended up blowing the tower sky high)


End file.
